Frat Party
by Ryker Strom
Summary: Blaine and Sebastian go to a party on university campus.


_**A/N:** Sorry for being MIA the past week, but real life has been pretty bad this week. Anyways, I stayed up till 4am to write this (when I've been up for about 22 hours) but a promise is a promise and I want to make up for the lack of fics this week! :D. This fic was inspired by this photo: 25 . media . tumblr tumblr_m5poo8KRf01qi07dyo1_500 . gif. To my dear readers, if you like this, please review and rec it! Also, I have a Tumblr account where I post SeBlaine drabbles and talk about status of my WIPs (like "We Are The Night", "Fable", and "Apex Predator"). I will be honored if you can follow me at "**rykerstrom . tumblr . com"**. Thanks and enjoy!_

* * *

FRAT PARTY

Sebastian never liked college parties. The way he saw it, it was a pathetic excuse for people to get drunk or get laid. For Sebastian Smythe, he never needed any of these so-called outside help to get laid. After all, he could get laid just by breathing. Of course, that was not to say that Sebastian was trying to out and get laid these days, especially not when he already had Blaine.

But yet here he was at a college party, suffering through the awful music that was blasting away at high volume and sweaty people rubbing against one another in a fraternity house that was at triple its capacity, all because the said Blaine Anderson wanted to attend the party.

* * *

_"I always wanted to go to one of these." Blaine actually looked excited._

_"But you can't take alcohol. You know what kind of shit goes down there." As much as Sebastian was against the idea, he found himself lacing up his shoes anyway._

_"You'll keep me grounded." Blaine smiled. "Come on, let's go. It's a business fraternity, they're supposed to have pretty good network with some of the global companies."_

_"Why would I want to do that now?" It didn't make any sense. Not that Sebastian wasn't interested in working for global companies, but he was in no hurry to do anything about it at the moment, at least not until he had finished graduate school and figured out what it was that he really wanted to do._

_"I'm talking about me, silly!" Blaine zipped up his windbreaker and picked up his keys. "Besides, it'll still do you some good to know some people. Who knows, you may bring your relatives some new clients too."_

_"Yeah, right." Sebastian rolled his eyes. "I'm not giving anyone freebies. If relatives want clients, they should get their own leads."_

_"Sebastian, come on!" Blaine wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck and looked up at him, his amber eyes wide and pleading. "Go with me? Please? I promise I'll make it worth your while when we come back."_

* * *

Sebastian decided that at the end, it was the promise of what was to come - and not those wide, innocent amber eyes - that made Sebastian agree to go to the party.

One hour into the party, well no, make that half an hour, Sebastian was already regretting his decision. There was no way anyone could build any sort of network in this atmosphere. He was pretty sure that most of the people were drunk out of their minds. If these people could give Blaine future job leads, then those companies couldn't have been any good. After all, what decent organizations would associate themselves with these morons?

Sebastian looked around him to quickly survey the scene. There were too many people crammed together in a small space. There was trash and empty bottles everywhere, there was a group of people playing strip poker in the corner, and holy shit, was that a line of guys sitting out front and waiting for their turn to get a blowjob from some girl?

Sebastian was pretty sure that the only networking that would be taking place in this party would be of the bodily fluid exchange kind.

"Sebastian!" Blaine called out above the music. "Come on, you have to try this!"

_Shit!_ Sebastian cursed under his breath when he saw the red plastic cup his boyfriend was holding. While he had been busy finding faults about this terrible party, he had completely lost track of Blaine. God only knew how many cups of alcohol his boyfriend had already consumed in his absence.

"Hey, what is-" Blaine shoved the cup into Sebastian's hand. "What the hell is this?"

"Try it. Just try it. This is like- I mean like totally really good."

"You're drunk."

"No, not yet." Blaine took a sip from the plastic cup. "But I think I may be, like, getting there. Because I'm using the word 'like' like a lot. Like, now."

"I'm not drinking this." Whatever it was that Blaine had handed to him looked like an absolute abomination.

"Why not? This is really like not bad." Blaine was about to take another sip when Sebastian took the cup away from him. "Hey! That's like, totally rude."

"You've had enough. Let's go back."

"No! I need to network." Blaine's hand was holding onto the doorframe. Sebastian would've laughed at the sight if it wasn't for the fact that he was starting to get annoyed.

"Nobody's going to be doing any networking tonight." Sebastian tried to pull his boyfriend away. "Come on, don't be difficult."

"Why are _you_ being difficult? No, no." Blaine shook his head. "You're like the most difficult, ever."

"Blaine, I'm serious." Sebastian could feel his patience wearing thin. "We're going. _Now_."

"No." Blaine was holding onto the doorframe so tightly that his knuckles were turning white. "I came here to network, so I'm not leaving here without business cards. Wait, is it bus-in-ess or biz-ness?"

"Oh, for God's sake! Just go already!" Sebastian tossed the plastic cup into a nearby waste basket, prompting Blaine to let go of the doorframe as he tried to salvage the cup.

"Why did you do that?" To Sebastian's surprise, Blaine actually looked upset. "That's really mean."

An upset Blaine simply wouldn't do, even if the said upset Blaine was on the verge of getting drunk. So Sebastian did the first thing that came to mind.

He kissed Blaine.

Sebastian could feel his boyfriend froze momentarily when he pressed his lips to Blaine's. It was a quick kiss, but it did the trick of distracting Blaine. Sebastian pulled away moments later to find Blaine breathing hard and looking at him with a stare that was just a bit too heated. Keeping their gaze locked, Blaine brushed his hand up gently along Sebastian's face before reaching around and tangling his fingers into the hair right above the nape of Sebastian's neck. While the touch was absolutely electrifying, Sebastian scarcely had time to respond because before he knew it, Blaine was guiding him forward for an open-mouthed kiss.

Their lips crashed together in a mix of teeth and tongues, their kisses urgent, heated, and hungry. It wasn't until a few moments later that Sebastian realized they were making out in the corner of the living room, amongst dozens of drunken university students.

It was fan-fucking-tastic.

Sebastian wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist and pulled him closer, feeling the heat of his boyfriend's body through the thin fabrics of their shirts. He placed soft kisses along Blaine's jawline and Blaine turned his head to meet those kisses.

"Hey lovebirds, get a room!" Someone hollered from a corner.

Sebastian turned his head at the source of the voice in annoyance. He hated it when he got interrupted. The owner of the voice didn't seem to notice though, as he looked back at Sebastian and gave him a thumbs-up sign.

"You want to go upstairs?" Blaine whispered into Sebastian's ear.

"Like now?" Sebastian looked at his boyfriend, wondering whether Blaine meant it.

"Like now." Sebastian's brain nearly short-circuited as Blaine's tongue traced the shell of his ear. "I'm sober enough to remember my promise."

In the end, it didn't matter that Sebastian thought college parties were stupid, or that he never wanted to come to this particular party to begin with; what mattered was that he was about to head upstairs with his boyfriend and have the kind of sex that would be the envy of all mankind.

So yes, Sebastian still hated college parties in general, but he sure as fuck loved this party.

(END)


End file.
